Star Trek Convention gone WRONG
by Black Colored Roses
Summary: Heh.
1. Chapter 1

**This is how going to a convention with Katie(my best friend) plays in my mind:**

Security Guard: I need to see your tickets.  
Katie: -hands tickets-  
SG: you two have fun. -stifles laugh-  
Emily: Uh, yeah. -flashes sign- LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!  
K: -in a quiet voice- shhhh!  
E: right.  
K: ahah! -points- what a NERD!  
E: -looks at you wierdly-  
K: oh...right...I'm wearing a Starfleet uniform.  
E: -giggle-  
E&K: -walks around-  
K: EMILY! EMILY! -digs claws into my arm- Its...its...its...  
E: Alexander Siddig?  
K: -squeals and jumps up and down- YES YES YES!  
E: -holds you down- Wooooah there Katie!  
K: but, its...mah...love!  
E: hes like, what? 40 years OLD?  
K: -slaps- HES SEXY!  
E: and old enough to be your dad!  
K: stop it Emily!  
E: just...keep your love within limits..-looks around- KATIE! NO GLOMPING ALEXANDER!  
K:-glomps Alexander-  
SG: Miss, please get off of Mr. Siddig!  
K: NO NO NO! HES MINE! -shows nails- BACK OFF!  
E: KATIE! STOP!  
SG: Miss, we're going to have to forcefully remove you!  
K: -gets off- WHERES DJANGO?  
Alexander: uh...um...by...water..fountains...  
E: ALEXANDER! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!  
K: -runs to water fountains- DJANGO! MARRY ME! MARRY ME!  
SG: MISS! LEAVE THE POOR CHILD ALONE!  
E: Mr. Muscleman, you need to forcefully remove her!  
K: please please please Django!  
D: uhm...uhh...leave me alone! -karate chopsK's head-  
SG: -takes Katie out of building-  
---

**Lol. (: I hope this doesn't happen in August)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The very much wanted sequel! Demanded by Katie. The whole 'Alexander Sidding' thing is SO true with her! Enjoy.**

K: -wakes up in a strange room- Where am I?  
E: -outside of bars- you're in prison, for 'assaulting a security guard'  
K: I what?  
E: you bit, pinched, scratched and screamed in his ear.  
K: ah, crap!  
E: yes, very much so, crap.  
K: Django didn't say yes...did he?  
E: -hangs head- no, no he didn't.  
K: I WANTED TO HAVE HIS BABIES!  
E: really? this is...nice?  
K: our babies were going to be loverly.  
E: yes, well...  
K: what? what?  
E: Alexander Siddig has a restraining order against you.  
K: wh-what?  
E: I'm so, so sorry!  
K: -weeps-  
E: He gave me a kiss though, right on the cheek.  
K: -looks up angrily- YOU'VE NEVER WATCHED STAR TREK!  
E: eep.  
K: I KNOW ALL ABOUT HIM! AND NANA VISITOR!  
E: she has a restraining order too..just in case.  
K: -is very very sad- and...  
E: Yes, James Callis too.  
K: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
E: yesssssssssssssssssssssssssss!  
K: but...i know so much about Siddig!  
E: no...no...don't- don't start!  
K: Alexander Siddig aka Siddig El Fadil born November 21, 1965 is a British actor born Siddig El Tahir El Fadil El Siddig Abderahman Mohammed Ahmed Abdel Karim El Mahdi in Sudan to an English mother and Sudanese father. He is best known to genre fans for his role as Dr. Julian Bashir on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He also won acclaim for his performance opposite George Clooney in Syriana as Prince Nasir Al-Subaai. Siddig grew up primarily in Great Britain where he attended the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts and appeared in productions of Hamlet and Arthur. Following his graduation, he joined the Manchester Library Theater in London and appeared in productions of Brother Eichemann and Sinbad the Sailor. 

Siddig made his directorial debut at the Arts Threshold Theater, directing productions of Lotus, Rats and Julius Caesar. He returned to acting and made his TV debut in the television production of A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia. Siddig took on the role of Julian Bashir in the series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in 1993. He also guest starred in the same role on an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Siddig changed his name to Alexander Siddig, as Siddig El Fadil proved difficult for many Americans to pronounce. Sidding directed two episodes of DS9, "Business as Usual" and "Profit and Lace" 

Following the conclusion of DS9, Siddig appeared in the films Vertical Limit, Reign of Fire, Kingdom of Heaven, Syriana and Hannibal. He has also had a recurring role on the FOX series 24 as Hamri Al-Assad. Recent and upcoming roles include The Last Legion and Doomsday. 

Siddig is the nephew of English actor Malcolm McDowell and former Sudanese Prime Minister Sadiq al Mahdi. He married DS9 co-star, Nana Visitor in 1997. They had a son, Django El Tahir El Siddig in 1996. They divorced in 2001. 

E: Oh..god...are you done?  
K: -sniff- yes!  
E: No Nana?  
K: none...  
E: well, your bail is $10,000.  
K: you're POOR! I'll be in here until I'm 56!  
E: eh. -shrugs and walks away-

**DUN DUN DUN! WILL EMILY COME BACK? WILL KATIE MARRY DJANGO?**

**R&R and you'll get to know.**


End file.
